Phantom's Goons
There are always those people who love to fight. Then there are those who love to fight and make money. This is the kind of person Phantom is. He's a bounty hunter, a person who does almost any job for a quick buck. Phantom (Bounty Hunter) Phantom is a freelance bounty hunter. He does the occasional job for the different PK Guilds, mainly Laughing Coffin. His first target was Dan Basaka on the 6th floor. He hired some thugs to ubduct Kasai so that Dan he would come to her rescue. Phantom is very smart. Due to his background, he can be considered a sort of engineering genius. That was what he started out as. However, after a mishap in SAO, he turned bad, deciding to do what he wanted to acquire wealth and riches. He has so many trick's up his sleeves that a fight with him is never going to be a fair fight.His first attempt was thwarted by Dan,Saeki ,Bargah ,Seya ,Masamune. Farris ( Pker) Farris Started out as a normal player in SAO until one day he met up with Phantom and basically changed his ways. after a few months he had killed over 50 people making him a orange player constonly.after his first kills he began to enjoy it loving every moment of the Murder. After a few more months he becomes one of 6 hired thugs under Phantom. Ferris dual wields two katanas and has high speed. He does not care for defense as much and his attack his rather decent. Like most dual wielders, he uses his sword mainly for offensive moves rather than defensive moves. Dagon (PKer) Dagon is the strict one of the little Group of thugs.he is the Second in command of Phantoms Goons. and thinks of great strageties.his attacks are fast but not powerful. they do cause some D amage but not alot,but his wepons are equipped with a paralyzing Status,this helps him make up for his low attack. his defence is also strong because of his light but powerful armor. Syphon's ultimate enemy. Background. Dagon, or as in the real world, known as; Chinatsu Hoshino. He was a very serious man in real life, but it wasn't just his serious that made him who he was in his whole life. One day, there was a small meeting in hopes of the Army finding a group of Stratigists to help with their current pridicament. Of all the people in that room that held the people that they were testing, Syphon, or known as in the real world as one of Japans greatest stratigists, Tsukiko Mataki, was above all of them in skill and ideas. Chinatsu decided that one day, he would best his rival in a Tactician contest, 18 people were gathered in a arena, going from the best to the lowest. Chinatsu found himself 4 spaces behind Tsukiko. One after the other, the numbers started to decrease, sporting only 4 more Tacticians. And of course, in Chinatsu's mind, it was to be expected that his rival would still be at the front, waiting for the next pair to come in and dual Strats down. He wasn't paired up with Tsukiko on his second to last match. And thankfully, in his eyes, he won against his opponent. Standing there in front of him, was his rival from the start of this whole new life, Tsukiko, He grinned evily as he waited for them to announce the last match of the season, and they began as soon as the bell rang. Shortly after, he was dumbstruck as he found out that he lost the round, completely hatred for Tsukiko. After finding out that he was in the Beta test for the VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, he quickly went and bought the game as soon as it came out, so glad that he was finally going to get another chance at winning against his arch rival, The newly made great Tactician, Syphon. They met once or twice in the game, after the announcement about this being a 'Death' Game. And even then, he lost both those times...Then he vowed he was going to kill him, kill one of the youngest and greatest known Stratigists, Tsukiko Mataki, Syphon. Bane (PKer) Bane was a Solo Player until one Day he got in a fight with another Solo player. and killed him outside the safezone. he ran from the town and ended up in a cave where he met Phantom. Phantom knew all about Bane's past and smiled. " i could use a cold blooded killer like you" he said. Bane nodded and learned how to fight like a assassin. he is the strongest of Phantoms goons. and has great Speed like all of them. Barren (Pker) Barren is one of those really evil when they were born kind of people.he has tricks.hes the joker of the group and the most insain. Artemiz (Pker) Artemiz is the fastest assassin of the entire group. With a wild yet well disciplined nature, he is Sho's ultimate enemy. He uses two chain cycles along with four forms of martial arts, bringing a chalenge to the frontliners. His attack speed and dodging is what gave him the title Speed Demon. Rather light on his feet, he can wrap his chains around the enemy to deliver nasty slashes. As the game progresses, Artemiz begins to grow more bloodthirsty. He grows more insane and even crazier with his attacks. His attack and reaction speed increases but he forgoes any form of evasion or defense. Like the other PKers, he focuses mainly more on attack at later levels. Background Artemiz, or Lith Lestler, was once a very outgoing young man. He was born to a well-off family and received excellent education. He loved sports and excelled in the martial arts. He studied Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Ninjutsu and Karate. Quite skilled at those fighting styles, he competed in all sorts of tournaments. He won the first two nationals that he went to but began to lose to another person. That person, was Sho. They became rivals in the ring. Both men were fast and both were skilled. However, unknown to Lith, Sho had one major advantage over him. The Shin had two other martial arts up his sleeves. Lith kept losing and losing. He began to bear a sort of hatred towards his rival. This was one of the main reason he targets Sho more than the other frontliners. When the new Sword Art Online game was released, Lith immediately bought it. He started off basic with a sword and shield. Over time, he discarded his shield and focused more on his attack rate. One day, Lith got into a terrible argument with a party member. One thing led to another and Lith ended up killing the guy. Mortified and distraught, he ran away from town. He spent his days training and killing mobs to get rid of the thought. As the weeks dragged on, Lith started to lose his mind. He lost control of reality and his fears along with his insecurities began to burst out. He kept imagining his strict father and mother constantly nagging him and telling him to be stronger and better. It finally came to a point when Lith had enough. He set out to prove that he was strong and that he didn't need anyone else. He began to kill and pillage, his speed and past skills proving to be a huge asset on his so-called "quest". One day, his presence was picked up by Phantom and Lith was recruited. He became known as the Speed Demon and would often do jobs for money. Asides from Phantom noticing him, he also popped up on the radar of a certain Watcher. This, of course, was Sho. By this time, the Night Guardians had been successfully set up. Any sort of disturbance in Aincrad was reported. The PKers and their activities were closely monitored. So when their leader heard of this new threat, he set out to investigate. When Sho and Lith met once again, an entire world of hate and fear exploded from the new bounty hunter. He scapegoated Sho and deemed that only with the Shin's death would he be free. Thus, the two became enemies both in the real world and in the virtual one. Draco (PKer) Draco is a quiet killer who uses a powerful black Katana that helps manage his speed and attack. his armor helps with his strength. Just like his allies he has incredible speed and Tactics making him a challenge for all the frontliners. Since he is never seen talking he has great listening skills and tracking skills.making him the Hunter of the group. Dan Basaka 's Ultimate enemy. Before SAO Dan knew Draco because he was a Employee where Dan had to work to provide for Zack. now Draco was a very talkative person he loved everyone and was the number one employee. until one day when the employee of the month was being Decided Draco wasnt worrying because he knew he was going to get it.....but he was wrong...Dan had got it....it really pissed off Draco. he wanted revenge....he wanted to murder Dan...Draco was a hunter and loved to track and hunt stuff..he used his skills to try to hunt down Dan and had a plan to do so he had a gun and a knife and was going to stabb or Shoot Dan in his sleep. what he didnt know was that Dan knew Martial Arts and when he snuck in Dan's house he tried to kill Dan with a knife but Dan knocked it out of his hand. so he used a gun.Dan was using adrenalin at this point he rushed Draco Takleing him down.causing him to shoot....but at his throat....Dan quickly called the Cops and Draco was taken to the hospital. thankfully for Draco he survived but could never talk again..he can only make sounds like if he was growling..Draco was sent to prisen...but broke out and started comminting more crimes. he wanted only one thing....to kill Dan Basaka...he worked on his skills and learned all forms of Martial arts and Kendo so he could weild a Sword...he eventually took a break from it and bought SAO and a nerve Gear..after the incident he went back to his old ways and began killing for the shear pleasure of it. he became..the Dark Dragoon...a name that brought fear to all in SAO.. he worked on his skills to become strong....one day he heard of the''' Dark Paladin,''' Draco wanted to know who he was....he found out it was Dan..suddenly all that hatred Came back and he went mental. he became the nightmare people feared...he wanted to kill Dan and now had his chance...he met up with Phantom who promised him his chance...Now its a battle for revenge. his Encouter Music is ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9MDmT5tWAk ) Category:Character